Wood-elf House
(redesigned) }} The Wood-elf house is a semi-underground structure, built around a Mirk-oak tree, that spawns in the Woodland Realm. It is called home by the many Wood-elves who inhabit that biome. Every house spawns a single Wood-elf. These structures are very useful; often containing lembas, arrows, weapons, and exclusive drinks. Exterior Post-Public Beta 24 The structure is built around a tree, and has an open roof. The roof itself is a terrace, shaded by the tree the house is built around. Every house is the same shape-wise, but can employ any array of Beech and Mirk-oak wood. The two front windows are made out of Wood-elven Wooden-bars, and the structure is surrounded by Mirk-oak leaves. The structure has 8 Wood-elven torches on the terrace, and 2 on either side of the door. Pre-Public Beta 24 The whole structure is made from Mirk-oak planks, stairs, leaves, and logs. The roof is closed, mostly consisting of Mirk-oak leaves; Mirk-oak Leaves also surround the building. The two front windows are made of glass. The structure has 2 Wood-elven torches on either side of the door. Interior Post-Public Beta 24 When walking through the door, the right side boast a Wood-elven and normal crafting table. On the left there exists a simple Mirk-oak planks table with a plate (with a piece of food on it) and a mug of Red Wine. There's also a chest next to this table, which can include Mirk-oak saplings, Bows of Mirkwood (if one is looking to loot a bow, try to get one in the item frames, they are not damaged), red wine, string, arrows and lembas. Two item frames hang on either side, and will hold an arrow, Mirk-oak sapling, or Bow of Mirkwood. On the side opposite the door is a staircase leading down and a ladder leading up to the terrace. Downstairs is a Wood-elven bed, as well as a small library. The walls are made of Mirk-oak planks, Mirk-oak logs, and stone bricks. The three sides not holding the stairs have a trim of Wood-elven Wooden Bars. The floor also holds a carpet surrounding the Mirk-oak tree's trunk. The floors and stairs are made from Wood-elven Bricks: the upstairs floor holds 3 of the carved variety. The inside is lit by numerous Wood-elven torches. Like the exterior, the interior of the Wood-elf house is lit up with Wood-elven torches, which adds to the Elven feel. Pre-Public Beta 24 Inside the house on the ground floor is a Wood-elven crafting table and a chest. The chest contains various Wood-elven items and raw material including, but not limited to, Mirk-oak saplings, Bows of Mirkwood (if one is looking to loot a bow, try to get one in the item frames, they are not damaged), red wine, string, arrows and lembas. Two item frames hang on either side of the room, containing items like those mentioned before. Downstairs on the basement floor is a Wood-elven bed, as well as a small library, if one has an urgent need to read. Gallery Woodelfhousenew.png|A Wood-elf house. Category:Structures Category:Elves Category:Woodland Realm Category:Good Category:Environment Category:Looting Category:Houses Category:Wood-elves